


Hook-A-Duck and Helter Skelters

by robertsaaronsebastianskurt



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of adult themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsaaronsebastianskurt/pseuds/robertsaaronsebastianskurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Robert and Aaron at a carnival, Rob or Aaron decide to play those sideshow game to win a toy as a romantic gesture. </p><p>Also, a grumpy Aaron wearing pyjamas which Robert is intrigued by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook-A-Duck and Helter Skelters

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit carried away with this so it kinda went away from the prompt!! Complete fluff with Robron as boyfs. All mistakes are my own! Enjoy, lovelies<3

Aaron awoke to a banging sound on his door. He rubbed sleep away from his eyes, blinking tiredly at his closed door where the annoying sound was coming from.

“Bugger’ off, mum! I’m sleeping.” Aaron shouted, pulling his pillow over his head.

His door opened, light from the hallway streaming in and flooding the room with light. Aaron pulled the pillow closer around his head and groaned. “Fuck. Off.” He mumbled.

“Wow. Do you really speak to your mum like that?” Aaron felt the bed beside him droop as he looked up with startled eyes, only to be met with the amused smile of Robert Sugden, who was now sitting beside him.

“What the hell, Robert?”

“Morning, sunshine.”

“What are you doing here?” Aaron squinted at him, eyes still not adjusted to the light. “Get out.”

“Oh my god, are you wearing _pyjamas_?” Robert said, finally dragging his eyes away from Aaron’s bedhead and catching sight of his sleeping attire. He pulled at the duvet cover currently hiding the bottom half of Aaron’s body. When Aaron resisted, attempting to tug the covers above his torso, Robert stood up and pulled with more force, eventually leading to the duvet falling into a heap on the floor.

“Oh. My. God. Are they _Spiderman_ pyjamas?” Robert doubled over laughing as Aaron scowled at him from where he was now sat in the middle of the bed. Once Robert had stopped giggling, Aaron gave him an angry look.

“What the fuck are you doing in my room?” Aaron ran his hand through his hair, choosing to ignore Robert’s comment on his pyjamas.

“I honestly did not take you for the superhero-pyjama-wearing type of guy, Aaron. But I gotta’ tell you,” Robert moved towards the bed, “I kinda’ like it.”

Aaron tried to keep his annoyed look, but with Robert staring at him in such an adorable way, he gave him a small smile and leaned in for a quick kiss.

“Well, I was gonna’ ask if you wanted to go to the carnival today but I’d much rather stay here and enjoy these pyjama’s with you.” Robert smirked, palming at the material of Aaron’s chest.

“Do you have a pyjama fetish or something?”

“You know what? I think I just might after seeing this.” Robert gestured to Aaron’s body, grinning. Aaron shook his head and pushed him away.

“Well, to answer your question, no I don’t want to go to the carnival. That’s lame.”

“Do you always have to be so moody?”

“Yeah.” Aaron said, standing up and pulling on his dressing gown. “Now, can you leave please?”

“Aw, I thought we could have some fun.” Robert had made himself comfortable on Aaron’s bed, hands behind him with his head resting on them. He ogled Aaron, and wiggled his eyebrows. When Aaron just stared at him blankly, Robert jumped off the bed and crowded Aaron’s space. He littered his face with kisses until Aaron smiled.

“Good to know you’re grumpy in the mornings, too.” Robert laughed, biting at Aaron’s jaw. “So, if you won’t go to the carnival, can I stay here?”

Aaron watched as Robert fluttered his eyelashes at him. “Urg, fine,” He pushed him back towards the bed. “But no more pyjama talk, and I’m in charge.”

Robert made a zipping motion against his mouth.

…

“Make us a brew.” Aaron said from the sofa in the backroom, now fully dressed and satisfied from his morning sex-session. “Oh, and a bacon sandwich, too.”

“Yes, sir.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, watching as Robert fussed about in the kitchen. He loved watching as Robert did the whole ‘domestic’ thing, it was one of his favourite things about Robert; he acted all closed-off in public, but when it was just them, Robert couldn’t do enough for him. Aaron actually believed Robert _enjoyed_ waiting on him hand and foot.

“What dya’ wanna’ do today, then?” Robert asked, from where he was putting bacon onto the grill.

“Who says I want to spend the day with you?” Aaron raised his eyebrows at him.

“Why wouldn’t you?” Robert answered.

“I can think of a million reasons actually. I can do without your constant chatter, for starters.”

“Wow, you really do need this brew.” Robert placed the mug full of tea in front of him. He clambered onto his lap, nipping at his jaw. Aaron moaned, quietly. Robert’s lips found Aaron’s and they kissed slowly before Robert pulled Aaron’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked gently.

“Not again, Rob.” Aaron mumbled against his lips even though his body was betraying him by grinding up against his boyfriend.

Robert ignored him, mouthing at his neck as he pushed his top up, exposing his naked chest. Victoria chose that moment to walk in, her face turning bright red.

“Hey, Vic.” Robert said, unashamed from where he was led on top of Aaron. She had walked in on the lovers in _much_ more comprising positions in the past so he’d kind of become used to it. In fact, most of their families had walked in on them at one time or another so Robert no longer wasted the time feeling embarrassed. Aaron, on the other hand, hid his face in Robert’s shoulder.

“Do you mind climbing off your boyfriend for one minute while I ask you something?” Vic had her eyes hidden behind her hands, “You can make me a bacon sandwich while you’re at it.”

Robert kissed Aaron’s nose and stroked down his stomach before climbing off his lap and resuming his cooking duties. Aaron pulled his top down, sinking further into the sofa.

“What’s up, sis?”

“Well, me and Adam were wondering if you wanna’ come with us to the carnival today? There’s a whole bunch of us going.”

“Not this fucking carnival again.” Aaron whispered, leaning his head back on the sofa.

“Sorry, but grumps and I are spending the day alone.” Robert winked at his sister.

“Ew,” Victoria threw a pillow at her brother, “Believe it or not, you guys can’t spend all your time in the bedroom.” She wagged her finger at them.

“Who says we always do it in the bedroom?” Robert said, before Aaron got up and hit him on the shoulder.

“Shut up, Rob.”

“Urg, I didn’t need to know that.” Robert pulled an innocent face. “Anyway, you guys are coming to the carnival whether you like it or not.”

Aaron gave her an unhappy look. “No way, I’ve already told Robert. No.”

Vic pouted, “Please, Aaron. Adam only agreed to go if you would.”

“Why?” Aaron pulled a face.

“He said you being there is the only thing that stops him from killing Ross. I swear he loves you more than me.” Robert made a disgusted sound. “But really, you should see it when it is just them two.”

“Erg. Fine! If it will get you to stop pecking my head,” He leant his head on Robert’s shoulder, “But I hope you know that _when_ Adam does kill Ross, it won’t be my fault.”

Victoria laughed while Robert rubbed circles into his back.

“Thanks, Aaron.” She hugged him, which quickly became awkward as Aaron was still entangled with Robert. “So, where’s this bacon sandwich at?”

…

“Are you always this grumpy?” Ross asked, taking a bite of the ginormous candyfloss he was holding.

“Yeah, I thought I’d have cheered him up with this morning’s blowjob but here we are.”

“Eww, Rob. Do you have to be so crude?” Victoria hit him over the head while he just laughed.

After much complaining, Robert and Aaron had met the group of young villagers who decided it would be a good idea to hang out at the local carnival whilst getting stinking drunk. However, Aaron still hadn’t warmed up to the idea; maybe it had something to do with being woken up before he was ready? He couldn’t decide. He’d spent the past hour and a half mumbling comments about how much he didn’t want to be there to anyone who’d listen whilst they dragged him around various stalls and games. Aaron just wasn’t having any fun, even when Adam made him go down the helter skelter while Robert stood vigilant with his camera.

“Can we go now?” Aaron muttered into Robert’s ear. Robert looked down at him, wanting to resist just to get on Aaron’s nerves but finally taking pity, his eyes softening.

“Fine,” Robert said, turning to the group, “I’m gonna’ take Mr. Grumps home. Thanks for inviting us though.”

Robert put a hand on the small of Aaron’s back and steered him back towards the exit

“That better not be an excuse to go and have sex, guys!” Adam shouted to them and Victoria put her head in her hands, fed up of hearing about her brother’s sex life.  Robert giggled. While they were walking through the crowd, Robert caught sight of a hook-a-duck stall where you play to win a toy, and he thought he’d make a last ditch attempt at making his boyfriend smile.

“Let’s have a go!” Robert said, pointing towards the game.

“No, Robert.”

“Oh, please? Let me win something for you. You don’t have to do anything, I promise.” Robert kissed the side of Aarons face, not waiting for a reply before he chucked money at the moody guy behind the desk. Aaron watched as Robert was handed a rod with a small hook on the end, a look of determination on his face. He got straight to it, aiming for a bright yellow duck in the centre of the circle of water, attempting to hook it. The game called for getting ten ducks within a minute to get a small prize and fifteen to get a bigger one. Within the minute, Robert only managed to get seven due to the fact that he kept getting distracted by loud noises and dropping them.

“Fuck sake!” Robert shouted.  

Aaron laughed and tugged at his arm, “Come on, let’s go.” Watching Robert, business-man and home-farm extraordinaire, attempt to hook-a-duck had certainly given him a laugh. But what he didn't realise was, Robert was taking it a lot more seriously than he'd first thought

“No, I’m gonna’ win this for you.” He handed more money over to the dis-interested worker. Aaron was shocked and touched at the gesture, that Robert was so determined to make him smile. He made a mental note that he’d pay him back ten-fold in the bedroom later tonight.

This time, Robert had developed a strategy in which he could hook the duck and dunk it with expert speed. When the pimply guy announced time was up and he’d won, Robert cheered loudly and leaned over and whispered something in the man’s ear that Aaron couldn’t make out. But one second later, Aaron understood when Robert turned to him with a cheeky look on his face, shoving a plush, round Spiderman toy in his face.

“For you.” He winked. “Look, it matches your pyjamas!”

Aaron accepted the toy, stared at it and then proceeded to hit Robert over the head with it, “You are so dead.” He started chasing him and then they ran all the way back to the pub.

…

The next morning, Robert awoke to find a pyjama-clad Aaron with his arm’s curled around the toy, a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at robertsaaronsebastianskurt.tumblr.com :)


End file.
